I Can't Tell You I Love You
by superlockedbadwolf
Summary: Rose Tyler is a typical high school girl in love with a mysterious John Smith, but is he really John Smith or something else? AU
1. Chapter 1

A horn blares outside my house as I put on one last layer of mascara. I take one last look in the mirror. Honestly, I think I look hot for a change, with my new light pink flare dress from Forever 21 and gold wedges. This is the first party I've actually been invited to, so I have to look decent.

The horn outside blares on more time and I turn out my light and race down the stairs, with my phone in hand. I step outside to see my best friend, Blaire, standing on the side of her SUV, leaning over the top. When she takes a look at my outfit, she yells a "Ow ow!" and giggles. I take a 360 spin, loving the fact that I actually did look good.

I hop into Blaire's SUV and roll the windows down. The fall breeze outside felt unrealistically nice. I let my arm hang out the window and even stuck the whole top half of my body out on the way to the party.

"You did not tell me the party is at John's house?" I practically yell as we pull up to the house. I've been in love with John since he moved here at last year, but just like every other girl like me, he has no idea who I am. The one time I decide to go to a party, it's at John's. My heart begins to race and the butterflies fly into my stomach.

"I didn't think I had to. Besides, you look hot, Rose. I'd be surprised if he didn't notice you." Blaire said ever so sweetly. I inwardly smile at the thought of John noticing me, then I toss the thought aside knowing that would never happen.

Blaire parks the car a few blocks down from the house and we walk up. There are people outside everywhere along with trash. The music is so loud it even sounds like it's coming from outside.

My wedges clank against the concrete of the walkway. One boy notices and looks over to me. "Hey baby!" He yells and falls to the ground, obviously drunk. I take the drunkeness into consideration and just ignore him.

We walk into the house and I'm immediately hit with the smell of smoke and alchohol. There are people everywhere. Some are in a circle playing truth or dare, some people are doing body shots, and some people are smoking weed in the corner.

I grab Blaire's arm, "If I'm going to even _get _throught this party, I'm going to have to have a drink." She laughs in agreement and leads me to the kitchen. I find a plastic cup and fill it almost to the top with vodka. I then turned my head back and chugged the straight vodka down. The burn in my throat and stomach was surprising. I had never taken a drink before, I don't know what I was expecting. But now I know I definitely should _not _have done that. Blaire must have seen my face because she then hands me a coke, which I take many sips of, trying to take away the horrible taste in my mouth.

Feeling already tipsy, I pour some more vodka into my cup and begin to slowly take sips as I walk around the house. The alcohol gives me a confident boost, because if I was not feeling tipsy, I would be standing around alone or following Blaire. I stand in the living room trying to decide on what to do. Do I want to play truth or dare? Do I want to dance? That's when I see him. John. He's standing with a goup of guys, and he's laughing. I can't help but stare at him, the way his back arches when he throws his head back in laughter, the way his teeth are perfectly straight. Then, he happens to glance in my direction, making direct eye contact. Normally, I would quickly look away, but this time I didn't. I kept my eyes locked on his and I smiled. John smiled back, surprising me deeply. My heart begins to race as it did when we pulled up, and that's when I quickly look away and walk towards the group of kids playing truth or dare.

"Hey can I play?" I ask then take a sip of my drink.

"Yeah!" Some blonde haired guy goofily smiles. When I take my seat, he asks the girl next to me with the red hair, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smiles.

The blonde haired boy puts a hand to his chin in thought. "I dare you... to walk up to a random guy and kiss him."

"Ha, that's easy." She laughs. Then, she gets up and finds some boy with a polo on. She pulls him in by his collar and kisses him hard. He looks as if he goes limp in her arms, and when she stops the kiss, he watches her walk all the way back to the circle. "See. Easy." Everyone laughs and cheers for her.

"Can I play?" A voice comes from above our heads.

Some other girl in the circle, I think her name is Gemma, seductively smiles and says, "Oh, John Smith, of course you can." A knot forms in my stomach when he sits down and looks at me. He flashes me a charming smile once more, which I return.

It's the red haired girl's turn, and she says, "John! Truth or dare."

"Uh, dare." He says.

"I dare you to take new girl upstairs." She smiles. Everyone 'ooos' and looks at me. Me? How am I the new girl? I've been going to school with these guys for almost my whole school life, well most of them. I'm beginning to freak out.

He laughs nervously, "Okay.." Then he stands up and walks around the circle until he meets me. He holds out one hand. My hand lands in his before I can even tell what is happening.

John leads me upstairs, to what I'm guessing is his room, hand in hand. The butterflies in my stomach are back. He shuts his bedroom door behind us. It's a nice bedroom. It has a nice navy blue bed, with a wooden dresser and desk. Very plain, but very nice. I walk around it, admiring everything. This was my first time in John's room, I wanted to remember it.

On his desk, there's an unusual pocked watch laying front-side-up. It's silver with odd circles and lines carved into it. I pick it up, running my hands over it. "This is nice." I say.

"Yeah, I don't know where I got it. It just kind of shown up there one day." He says, then immediately changes the subject. "What's your name?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler." Thank God I have this alchohol in me. Otherwise, this situation would be going a lot different.

"Well, Rose Tyler, you look lovely." He smiles.

My knees feel as if they're going to turn into noodles. I can already feel my face getting red. "Thanks."

"Look, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I don't want to take advantage of someone who I've just met and is kind of drunk."

"Take advantage? Are you not drinking?" I ask and take another sip of mine, which has been in my hand this whole time.

"No, it's my house. I gotta take care of it." He smiles at me.

For some reason, the fact that he isn't drinking, adds big points for him. And that smile almost makes me lose it. I set my drink down on his desk and walk towards him.

"Kiss me." I say. I don't know where it came from or if it was even me speaking.

We stand there for a moment and my nerves begin to come back. But then, he puts one hand around my waist and pulls me closer to him. His free hand feels the side of my neck, then he slowly meets my lips with his. His soft lips taste like mint mixed with cigarettes. The taste is surprisingly nice. My hands, which were dangling at my sides, moved up to his cheeks. I slowly take steps backwards, pulling him along with me. When my legs hit the edge of his bed, I fall onto my back. John then falls on top of me. His lips, still soft as ever, keep locked with mine. He keeps one hand next to my head to support himself and one hand stays attached to my hip. My hands move from his face to his back, then from his back to his bum. He laughs against my lips and I inwardly smile. This all felt like a dream. One minute I was crushing hardcore on John, then the next, I was in his room kissing him.

Then someone bursts through the door, "Rose! We have to go." John immediately gets off of me, letting me up.

"Go? But we just got here."

The worried look on her face doesn't change. "Just trust me, we have to go."

I knew it was too good to be true. I looked to John, who looked as disappointed as me, and sighed. "Okay." I stand up off the bed, gaining my balance. I apparently was taking too long, because Blaire grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her.

Turns out, Blaire's boyfriend, Daniel, had broken up with her. We spent the whole weekend watching movies and eating junk food. She was filled with non-stop tears and screams. I just sat awkwardly and tried my best to comfort her. Then they made up and got back together by the end of the weekend, thankfully.

Monday morning, everything is back to normal. I'm at my locker, grabbing my books, while Blaire and Daniel are all over eachother next to me. I figured I'd be use to them by now, but I'm still not.

I close my locked and turn in the direction of my class. John stands a few feet ahead of me, across the hall, at his locker. I hadn't talked to him since the party. I hadn't gotten his phone number or anything. So, I decide to walk over to him just to talk, maybe try to get his number.

"Hey." I say and smile at John once I reach his locker.

He shuts his locker then looks at me, "Who are you?"

Ouch.

"Uhm, Rose.. From the party..." I say nervously.

"Rose? Nope, doesn't ring a bell." He says. Then, he bends down close to my ear so no one will hear. "Look, I can't be seen talking to you, okay? We have to keep what happened a secret." Then, he pulls back, gives me a smile, then turns and walks away in the opposite direction of me. He leaves me standing alone and confused. The pain of his words coursed through me, hitting a nerve that welcomes a knot to my throat. I turn and walk down the hallway, whiping a single tear from my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by as a blur. I tried everything not to think about John. I know we only kissed, but I've been in love with him for over a year.. and for him to just diss me like that.. it's not something I can forget.

When the last bell of the day rings, I speedwalk to my car. I'm ready to get out of here. My car is sadly on the other end of the parking lot, and John's is one row over. I want to get to my car before he gets to his.

I finally make it to my car. But when I open my door is when I see it. John.. with some girl, i don't know who she is, and he's kissing her. He's leaning her up against his car and he's kissing her. He was just kissing me not even a few days ago! What, did he get a new girlfriend over the weekend?

He then catches me staring. His eyes meet mine and he smiles a devilish smile. He's taunting me. Something inside of me breaks. I slam my car door I had recently opened and tread towards him. He's still kissing that dark haired bimbo by the time I reach him.

I stand in front of the two and they keep kissing, like they don't know I'm here. "Hey," I say. Nothing, they're still slobbering all over eachother. "Hey!" I shout which pulls the two away, finally.

The girl looks at me with a confused face. "Who are you?" She remarks rather rudely.

"I'm Rose. Who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend." She says, bobbing her head.

"Oh, his girlfriend?" I laugh. "Well, were you his girlfriend at the party on saturday? Because, as I recall it, he was kissing me. So apparently, he didn't have a girlfriend. So bye." I say. I'm surprised that even came out; I honestly didn't think I had it in me.

She turned back to John. "You kissed her?"

"No, baby. She's delusional. Just go get in your car, I'll be over in a bit." He says and kisses her. She smiles and walks off, shaking her hips unneccesarily. Then he turns to me, "What do you think you're doing? She cannot find out about you, no one can. Did you not hear me this morning?" He says, getting angry.

"Of course I heard you this morning, but frankly, I don't care." I shout.

He looks around, embarrassed. "Okay, okay! Stop shouting. Come to my house later at six, okay? We can talk about it then. I need to go."

"Okay, sure. Go have fun with your girlfriends." I say and turn around.

"Girlfriend." He replies then angrily gets into his car.

"Sure." I mumble to myself. I don't know if I'm actually going to show up to his house tonight. A part of me really wants to.

When I reach my car, I get in and head home. The drive is shorter than usual because my mind is somewhere else. John. My mind has always been on John. It's been on John even more now.

When I get home, I slam the door behind me. My brother is asleep in the living room. Thankfully, the slam didn't wake him up. I don't feel like talking to him about my problems right now.

It's only four, so I have an hour to nap and an hour to get ready. I fall on my bed and welcome sleep to wrap its arms around me.

When I wake up, it's five. I slump out of bed and head to the bathroom. My hair is a dreadful mess and my makeup has made dark bags under my eyes. Great. I quickly brush my hair down until it looks decent. I use my fingers to whipe away the dark underneath and then reapply the eyeliner and mascara. I take one last look in the mirror to make sure I look decent. Surprisingly happy with the outcome, I grab my purse and race down the stairs. My brother is asleep in the living room somehow, so I tiptoe across the floor and sliently shut the door.

I make it to John's house with no time to spare. I march up to the door and bang on it like my life depended on it. My fist pounds on it constantly until he finally opens the door.

"Goodness Rose! I heard you the first time!" He shouts. "Come in."

"Thank you." I say politely. I walk in to the big house that was trashed a few days ago. It looks nice when the cups and trash are gone. "Your have a nice home. Now that it's clean."

"Thanks. My room is this way." He leads me upstairs to his room. It's quite a big room with a king size bed and hardwood floors. It's nicer than I had expected. He walks in behind me and jumps on his bed.

"Where are your parents?" I ask nervously.

"Parents? I don't have any."

"What do you mean?" How could he not have parents.

"I don't know, I just don't have any. Can we drop it?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm sorry.." I say, half confused, half still angry. "So, John, about today. I-"

"No, let me talk. I'm sorry I blew you off today. I was being selfish and stupid." He says, surprising me.

"Well, yeah.. That's exactly what I was going to say.." I say, confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't care who sees us in public, it doesn't matter." He says, standing up and taking a step towards me. "I like you." His hands find themselves at my waste, pulling me towards you.

"What about your girlfriend?" I whisper.

"What girlfriend?" Then he kisses me. His lips meet mine in a fairy tale kind of way. The softness of his lips makes my stomach flutter. I wrap my arms around his neck and push my body close to his, making him fall back onto his bed, bringing me with him. I land on top of him and we both laugh.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I ask, smiling.

"No, not at all." He smiles back and moves his hands down to my bum. I lean down and kiss him once more, feeling the softness of them. His lips was something I feel like I could get addicted to. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to. It didn't matter what happened today. It didn't matter that he blew me off. I wanted this. I've always wanted this.

I sit up, with both my legs wrapped around each side of him. I grap his hands putting them on my stomach. They slowly move up my stomach until they find my bra. He holds them there for a moment and then he moves them up far enough to pull my shirt over my head. He glances over me, looking at my body, and smiles. Then his hands grab under my thighs and he flips me over, rolling on top of me. He, too, then rips his shirt off, revealing his washboard abs, that I knew he had. My hands land on his chest and rake down his body until I feel the top of his jeans. I unbutton them, and he stands up to let them drop. Fortunately, I decided to wear a skirt today, so there wasn't much more to take off.

He lays his body on me once more and I can feel him through my underwear. I've never went even close to this far before. My hand reaches over, attempting to grab the comforter, when it hits the remote, hitting the ON button. His tv flashes on to the News channel.

Many unidentified robot-type creatures have been found around the city. They seem to be killing innocent people with lasers and setting buildings on fire. We need help. The city needs help. Doctor, If you're out there, we need you. You have to save us. If anyone at all knows of the Doctor's wereabouts, please contact the police.

Then the tv screen flashes fuzzy and the news anchor is gone. John stops what he's doing then stares at the tv. His face looks as if he's trying to remember something, or he's just confused.. I can't tell.

"John? Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you need to go." He says, then gets off of me and walks out of the room.

Sadly, I put my shirt back on. I walk down the stairs and find John sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands. I decide not to say anything. I don't really know what has gotten into him or what is going on. But all i say, is "Bye John," and slowly shut the door and head home.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I went straight home and went straight to bed. I was too tired and freaked about what had happened between John and me. I was shocked yet blissed out of my mind. It was too bad I had to go and hit the remote. I don't know what happened to John when the anchor started talking about this "Doctor" fellow. Oh well, I guess it's none of my business.

Tuesday morning, I groggily wake up rubbing my eyes. I would love to find any reason to get out of school today, but something inside of me wants to make sure John is okay. So I trudge out of bed and get ready. I had to use extra makeup to cover the bags under my eyes and decide to go with leggings and a sweatshirt-which says "I'm too lazy to actually try, but I still look hot," or atleast I think that's what it says.

When I start my car, the gas light flashes. Today is just not my day. I hate pumping gas, so I decide to push my luck and postpone gas until after school.

It's already halfway through the school day and I haven't seen John yet. I don't know if he's avoiding me or if he just isn't here today. His locker is right across the hall from mine, so maybe I'll casually grab something out of my locker, just to see if he's there.

I open my locker door and pretend to search for something. Anything. I keep casually looking back to see if he's there. He's not. So once I decide that I've searched for too long, I shut my locker door and jump back in surprise.

"Hello, Rose."

"Uh.. h-hi Jack." I stumble on my words. Jack is almost as handsome as John, so he still makes me a little nervous. Jack was the bad boy that every girl wanted a piece of. I always had my eye on John and never thought Jack even knew I existed, which is why I never bothered. But here he was standing at my locker.

He glances up and down my body. "How are you?"

"Fine." I put a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I can see that." He says. "Listen, so I need some help with my uh.. calculus? Yeah, so I may need your number. You know, so I can get ahold of you so we can.. study."

Wow, real smooth. But hey, I'll take it. "Yeah, okay." I smile and give him my number. You know, incase he really needs to study..

"Thanks." He shoots me a smile and turns around and walks away. Okay, then. Jack has never looked my way, so why is he now?

I turn around in the other direction only to be startled once again. By John. He finally decides to show up.

"John, hey. What're-" He grabs me by the sleeve of my shirt and pulls me around the corner. Conveniently, there is no one in this hallway. I roll my eyes. "Really, John? Is this necessary?"

"Sh!" He puts a finger over his mouth. "What were you doing with Jack?" He whispers.

"What do you mean 'what was I doing with Jack'? What does it matter?" I whisper back harshly.

"Do you know what he does? He's not good, Rose. Not good."

"Oh, so you mean not good as in he invites a girl over, almost sleeps with her, and then asks her to leave? And not to mention, says he can't be seen in public with that certain girl? Is that what you mean by not good, John? Is It?" I'm beginning to scream. Who is he to tell me that Jack is not good? First of all, I know Jack isn't a good guy. Second of all, John hasn't really shown me what a good guy is anyway.

"Would you be quiet?" John asks, still in a whisper.

"Be quiet? You want me to be quiet?" I am now in a full on shout.

"Yes, please." His hands have moved up to my face. "Be quiet and just hear me out, okay?"

I smack his hands down. "How 'bout I'll listen, when you can speak to me in front of other people." I turn and begin to walk away. Then I stop in my tracks and turn towards John again. "You know, maybe I will tutor Jack. He's shown me more of what a good guy is than you have." Then, I leave it at that. I leave him standing in the deserted hallway, alone. Which is not exactly what I wanted to do, but I don't want him to push me out of his house again.

When I get home, I check my phone only to notice I have two unread messages. One from Jack and one from John..

Jack: Hey, Rose! Want to study tonight? My place?

John: Rose, please talk to me. I would like to see you tonight.

I sigh and fall onto my bed. Heaven knows I want to go to John's house. Of course I do. I've been in love with this man since I've laid eyes on him. I never even believed in love-at-first-sight until I saw him. But, I can't get my hopes up again if he's just going to see me in secret. I have to atleast give Jack a chance.

Yeah, I'll be there at seven!

I reply to Jack and close my phone, not responding to John. My heart aches, but it's something I have to do.

I run downstairs to see if my brother is home. I haven't talked to him in days. He's always asleep when I'm awake and vice versa. But he's not home. I have no idea where he goes during the days. I practically live by myself. It's only four. What am I suppose to do until seven?

I try watching a movie to take up some time. Thankfully, it worked. It was just some sappy ole love story, the usual. I'm a sucker for love stories. Of course, balling like a baby isn't the best thing to do before meeting up with a cute boy.

Anyway, I fix my makeup and grab my keys. I text John and tell him I'm on my way.

When I get to his house, he welcomes me in and takes me up to his room. Of course, his parents aren't home. But unlike John, Jack actually has parents. They must be at work or something. He has the lights off with two lamps lit, to make the room look dim, I suppose? It's a tad bit weird considering this is the first time I've ever hung out with him before.

"Uh, how are we suppose to study with dimmed lighting?" I ask him.

"Trust me, I've studied like this before. Your eyes get used to it." He smiles and jumps onto his bed. He pats the bed beside him, inviting me to join. Something tells me not to. Not to sit on the bed with this boy, who apparently isn't a good guy, without his parents being here. But pushing my concious aside, I take a seat next to him.

I grab my calculus text book out of my bag and open it to the review page. "Okay, number one."

"Number one." He repeats.

"So, x squared is a?"

"Parabola." He smiles.

"Yeah, good job. And if we say x squared plus one?" I ask.

"It moves the parabola up one." He smiles again.

"Jack, you so know this! Why did you invite me over if you know what you're doing?" I ask.

"I don't know what I'm doing. You're just asking the easy questions." He laughs and puts his hand on my thigh. He puts his hand on my thigh high. Way to high. As in, almost all the way.

I laugh nervously, and casually move his hand away. "Okay, then. Let's skip those. Let's find the domain of this function." I say.

"Oh, that one. I definitely don't know how to do those. You have to help me there." He says, and places his hand lightly on my thigh again. He moves it up until he reaches the button of my jeans, "And there."

"Uhm, John. This isn't what I came here for." Okay, I know he was implying this when he asked me earlier. I was down for maybe some kissing, but not him putting his hand down my pants. Not on the first date, or whatever this is.

"Aw, come on, Rose. You were so excited earlier." He says, then pops the button open on my jeans.

I push his hand away, "No, Jack."

His hand moves back up to my jeans. He maneauvers his body until he's standing above me. His one hand reaches for my jeans while the other pushes my shoulder down so I'm held down on the bed. I should have listened to my concious; I knew this would happen. His hand unzips my pants. I use both my hands to try to pull his hand away from me, but he's too strong.

"Jack, stop! Please!" Why am I so stupid? This cannot be happening right now. Fear courses through my veins. I've never been in a situation like this, I don't know what to do.

His hand teases me above my underwear, but not the good kind of tease. I scream. I scream as loud as I can, even though I know no one can hear me.

"Shut up!" He says and moves his hand that was on my shoulder onto my mouth, to smother my screams. Then he moves his hand to the lining of my underwear. Tears begin to form in my eyes.

Then all of the sudden, Jack is pulled away. Some figure pulled him by the back of his shirt and connected it's fist with Jack's jaw. Jack fell to the ground. With my vision blurred from tears, I whipe them away with the back of my hand to reveal John. My savior is John. I'm literally taken back with shock.

Jack stays on the ground. What was John doing here? John races over to me and pulls me up and embraces me. "Are you okay?"

"No." I cry. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

"No, don't apologize. I should be apologizing." He whispers in my ear, rubbing my back. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

I nod in agreement. I need someone after what just happened and my brother is never home. I need John, whether he wants to be seen with me or not.

He walks me out to his car, still holding on to me. He opens the car door for me like a gentleman and helps me inside. We ride most of the way to his house in silence. I don't want to know what he was doing there. I don't feel like I would be okay with the answer. I'm just glad he was.

Then he says, "I'm sorry about yesterday. Something about that news report hit me in an odd way and I couldn't shake it. I don't know what it was."

"It's okay, really." I say numbly. "Just shh." And we ride the rest of the way there without a word.

When we pull up to his house, he leads me inside with his arms around me, just as he had let me out of Jack's house. When we get inside, he locks the door behind me and then grabs my hand. I follow him upstairs to his room.

He reaches in his dresser and finds a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. "Here, you can sleep in these. Hollar for me when you're dressed."

"Thank you." I mumble. He leaves the room and closes the door, letting me change. I take my clothes of and pull his tshirt over my head. It's a few sizes too big but it smells like him. It smells nice. It's so unique that I can't explain it. But it comforts me.

Then I step into the sweats and call for John. He has a blanket and pillow in his hand. He begins to lay the blanket out on the floor as I akwardly stand and watch him. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep right here." He says and drops the pillow at the top of the folded blanket.

"Actually, uhm, John?" I manage to say.

He turns around.

"Could you sleep with me?" I ask nervous for a reply.

He ponders the question for a minute. "Yeah, of course." He answers.

Relieved, I then climb into his bed and under the covers. He follows, fitting his body with mine perfectly. When he wraps one arm around me, I move my hand into his, linking our fingers. I then welcome sleep to embrace me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose." Something lightly shakes my body. "Rose. It's time to wake up." It's John. What a sight to wake up to in the morning. Seriously.

I moan and roll over, stretching my arms above my head. "Can't we just skip today. Wouldn't you want to?" I say.

"Oh, believe me, I would. But if I miss one more day, I'm off the soccer team." He frowns then grabs the remote to his tv, flipping on the news channel.

"You watch the news a lot, don't you?" I ask.

He smiles. "I like to be updated on the world. Murders, wrecks, robberies, mysterious lights flashing in the skies.. It's all fascinating." He looks up to the sky. He looks like he's out in his own world. His face so beautiful and peaceful in the moment. It's a sight I could look at for days.

He pops back to reality. "Anyway, we might be a little late. You could wear some of my clothes.. if you wanted.. but we also have to go pick up your car from Jack's."

Oh great. I completely forgot about my car. Hopefully he hasn't slit the tires of key'd it or anything crazy. So much has happened in the past couple of days, my mind needs a break. "Okay, well.. do you mind if I just wear these clothes and bring them back to you tomorrow? I might just take the day off."

"Okay, yeah. Sure." He then walks into his bathroom, clothes in hand. Surprisingly, he's too modest to get dressed in front of me. Must say, I'm a little disappointed.

I lay back and rest my head on my hand, watching the news.

The mysterious robot creatures have vanished! Into thin air! They're gone without a trace. I guess the Doctor saved us after all. If you're out there listening, Doctor.. Thank you.

What is up with this Doctor guy? Who is he? I grab the remote and shut the tv off. I don't know what it is, but the news gives me the creeps. Especially now that every time I this Doctor character on it. I don't know why the news anchor keeps talking about him. Heroes don't exist.

Just as I flick the tv off, John walks out of his bathroom. He's wearing grey sweats and a black tshirt.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling like achieving anything today, so I decided to go with sweats. Why'd you turn off the tv?"

I sigh, "I'm sorry. The news creeps me out a little."

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't know." He looks down at the ground. "Well, I'm almost ready." He then smiles.

We ride all the way to Jack's in silence. The whole time I was hoping he would maybe hold my hand. Or do anything for that matter. But he didn't.

Thankfully, John's not home when we get there. And thankfully again, that I always carry an extra key on me. I get out of John's car and he gets out at the same time.

"Thank you. For letting me stay." I say, brushing my hair out of my face. The wind is uncanny this morning.

"It's the least I could do. You know, for everything." He says in the same unprideful tone I had before.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

I shut his door then get into my car. Blaire is going to kill me for not coming to school today. I actually haven't talked to her in forever. Well, it feels like forever. I decide to text her later and head home.

When I get home, my brother isn't home. Of course. I literally haven't seen him all week. I don't know what he's been up to.

I walk to my kitchen to grab an orange. My stomach is churning from hunger. I hadn't had anything to eat since after school yesterday. I just needed a small snack before I went back to sleep. I grab one out of the fridge then walk over to my trashcan and begin peeling. Peeling an orange is always the worst. The sweet taste after always makes up for it, though.

I just happen to look outside my backdoor. A statue is standing amongst the trees. It looks like a statue of an angel. It's wings out, but it's head is in it's hands. It's actually quite nice. I love angels, but I don't know where this came from..

I take the rest of the orange upstairs. I throw my phone on the bed completely oblivious to the fact that a statue just happened to show up in my back yard. My brother must have bought it or something.

I'm just about to sit down on my bed, when I realize I forgot to shut my door. I hate having my door open when I'm home alone. When I turn around, I'm frozen solid. Fear and confusion has completely paralyzed me. The statue that was once in my backyard is now standing right in front of me. It's hands are down at it's sides. It's looked at me. Is this the same statue? How did it get here?

I reach for my phone on the bed, keeping my eyes locked on this statue. I don't know how the heck it got up here, but I need to see if my brother had anything to do with this. I feel all around for my phone, well as far as my hand will let me. Out of curiosity and fear, I look down at the bed for my phone. I've noticed that it's somehow slid itself to the other side of the bed. I quickly lean over and grab it.

When I stand back up, the angel is gone. And I'm not in my room. Actually, I don't know where I am. My eyes rake the room I'm standing in. There's a full sized bed with a brown, shiny comforter. There's a white lamp on either side of the bed, along with a chair in the corner. I'm guessing I'm in a motel room. But how did I get here? What happened? I look to my phone to call someone. Anyone. But there's no service. I watch to see if the time changes on my phone. To see if a minute moves. It doesn't. It gives no life. I thrust it into John's sweatpants' pocket. Tears begin to form in my eyes. I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't know why I'm here.

My heart race gains a faster beat. I feel like I'm losing air. I need to calm down. I take a seat on the dingy bed of the room. I don't know anything yet. I could be right a few blocks away from my house. It could all be okay. I close my eyes. I clench my fist and try to slow my breathing as best as I can. My fists begin to unfold and my heart slowly loses it's fast pace.

The door to the motel room bursts open and a man walks in. He's a tall man with short hair, wearing a leather jacket and a goofy smile. Then his eyes catch mine and his face shows confusion. He leans forward and squints at me.

"Who are you?" He asks and stands back straight.

"Rose." I say softly.

"Hello, Rose. I'm the Doctor. I was actually looking for my friend's dog.. Have you seen him? Little metal thing." He smiles.

The Doctor? The man they speak of on tv? My heart skips a beat. Joy fills my veins. "The Doctor? The man they speak of on tv?" I almost shout.

"Tv? What's a T..V.?"

"What's a tv? How do you not know what a tv is?"

"I don't know. Never heard of it." He smiles.

I pause, "Where am I?"

"Sansburry Motel, California." He answers, still with a smile.

"California?" I shout. "But I've never been outside of London!"

He ponders what I just said. "Well, see, that's a problem then. Because this is a whole other country." He says using his hands.

"Yes, I know that! One second I was in my house and there was this creepy angel statue. Then, I look up and I'm here!" I shout, flailing my arms.

"Woah, woah, woah. Angel statue?" He asks with a serious tone. "Oh no." His hand lands on the back of his head while he paces the room.

"What? What is it?" I ask nervously.

"You do know the date, don't you?"

I shake my head.

"It's 1926. April third, 1926."

I stare at him for a long moment. What did he just say? First, he says I'm in California, then he says it's 1926? How is that even possible? It doesn't make any sense, whatsoever. "You.. You are nuts!" I shout.

"Have you looked outside? Have you checked the time?" He asks. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a pocket watch. Then flashes it in my face.

"Hold on." I say, moving my hands to close the watch he holds in front of me. When I move my hand, I see the same circles and odd lines I had seen on John's watch. How does he have the same watch? I start puting the pieces together. No. There's no way. How is this man standing in front of me have the same watch as the boy I love? This must be an ancestor of his or something.

"John Smith." I blurt out.

He looks up at me in all seriousness. "Where did you hear that?"

"You know him?" I ask, nervous of the answer.

"Know him? That's my name. Well, I'm the Doctor. But that's the name I use when I need a real name."

There is no way this is happening. My mind cannot fathom what is going on right now. "He's my b- friend. He had this exact same watch. But he never called himself the Doctor. I don't think he knew."

"Oh." His face flashes with realization and fascination. "That's brilliant."

"What? What is it?"

"I've done that before. I must have made myself human. I use this watch not only to tell time, but to keep ahold of my Time Lord life."

"Time Lord?" I ask, holding my head.

"Yes. That's what I am." Again with the smiling.

"What's a ..Time.. Lord?"

"I travel through time and space. Anywhere and everywhere."

"That's great! You could just take me back to my time!" I shout, grabbing his shoulders.

"Rose. It's not that easy. The angels are feeding off of your life. Taking you back could mess up the time space continuum."

Whatever he's saying doesn't make sense to me, but I know it's not good. Stress is starting to fall back onto me.

"Then you have to tell him." I say, begginning to run out of breath. "You have to tell John to open the watch. We met at a party.. Three or four days ago. January 14th or 15th. 2014," I stammer. "Sometime around there. You have to find him sometime after that so he can open the watch, remember he's a Time Lord, and save me!"

He looks at me, concerned. "I don't know if it will work, Rose. But it's smart. I'm willing to try." And the smile is back. His smile is contagious because besides the fact that I might be stuck here forever, I could be saved. I could be saved once again, by John. "Just don't get your hopes up, okay?"

"Okay." I sigh and play with my hands.

He turns around to leave, hopefully going to tell John about the watch. Then he turns around and says, "Rose, it was a pleasure. I'm looking forward to being your.. friend." Then he's gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's the morning at John's house, after what happened with Rose and Jack._

_"Rose." Something lightly shakes my body. "Rose. It's time to wake up." It's John. What a sight to wake up to in the morning. Seriously._

_I moan and roll over, stretching my arms above my head. "Can't we just skip today. Wouldn't you want to?" I say._

_"Oh, believe me, I would. But if I miss one more day, I'm off the soccer team." He frowns then grabs the remote to his tv, flipping on the news channel._

_"You watch the news a lot, don't you?" I ask._

_He smiles. "I like to be updated on the world. Murders, wrecks, robberies, mysterious lights flashing in the skies.. It's all fascinating." He looks up to the sky. He looks like he's out in his own world. His face so beautiful and peaceful in the moment. It's a sight I could look at for days._

_He pops back to reality. "Anyway, we might be a little late. You could wear some of my clothes.. if you wanted.. but we also have to go pick up your car from Jack's."_

_Oh great. I completely forgot about my car. Hopefully he hasn't slit the tires of key'd it or anything crazy. So much has happened in the past couple of days, my mind needs a break. "Okay, well.. do you mind if I just wear these clothes and bring them back to you tomorrow? I might just take the day off."_

_"Okay, yeah. Sure." He then walks into his bathroom, clothes in hand. Surprisingly, he's too modest to get dressed in front of me. Must say, I'm a little disappointed._

_I lay back and rest my head on my hand, watching the news._

_"The mysterious robot creatures have vanished! Into thin air! They're gone without a trace. I guess the Doctor saved us after all. If you're out there listening, Doctor.. Thank you."_

"Hey, that's me!" A voice comes from the doorway and startles me.

I look to see a tall man in a leather jacket stands, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Who're you?" I say, beginning to stand up.

"I'm the Doctor. That one," He points at the tv, "that saved the town from the Daleks. I actually just did that. Weird how that works." He says.

The Doctor? Daleks? "What?"

His face gets serious and he walks towards me. I take a few steps away from the strange man.

"Rose, you have to listen to me." He starts.

"How do you know my name?"

"Just listen. Sometime soon, you will be sent back in time. Now, this has already happened for me. I found you in a motel room in 1926. You told me to come to this time to tell you. To tell John. And then I ran into some Daleks, the "mysterious robot creatures", took care of them. And now I'm here." He says, flashing a goofy smile.

"What? I get sent back to 1926? I think you should leave.." I say. His words are freaking me out more and more by the minute.

"No, no." He says, frantically. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a watch. The same watch John has. "Look. John has the same one, doesn't he?"

I look at the watch he holds out to me. It has all the same lines that John's has. It's the exact same. I walk towards him slowly, and take the watch from his hand. "Where did you get this?" I ask, feeling the watch with my hands.

"It's mine. The one John has is mine... and his." He says, making my eyes move from the watch to meet his. "He's me!" He flashes the same goofy smile once more. "He needs to open the watch. He needs to open it so he can remember."

"Remember? Remember what?" I say as John walks out of his bathroom.

"Uh, Rose?" He asks, looking at the Doctor.

"John!" The Doctor runs over to meet John, grabbing his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, very nice." The Doctor looks back at me with a smile spread across his face from ear to ear. He stands back, putting his hands on John's shoulders. "This is fantastic." He laughs.

John doesn't move. He doesn't say anything, he just looks back and forth between me and the Doctor with a confused, worried look.

Suddenly, however, the Doctor realizes what he's here for. He takes his hands off of John's shoulders and asks, "John! Where's your watch?"

"Uh, which one?" He stands back.

The Doctor turns around, grabs the watch from me, and holds it out to John. "This one."

John walks over to his desk and pulls the silver watch out of his middle drawer, "Right.. here.." He says, holding the watch out to the Doctor.

"You need to open it."

"Okay, why?"

"Just open it, you'll see why."

Then, John opens the watch slowly. When it opens all the way, a yellow light flows from it. Voices, many of them, fill the room. The voices scream against my ears and I smack my hands to them and fall to the ground, shutting my eyes. The pain of the noise slightly fades as my eyes begin to unclench. I open them to see John. He stands still as the yellow light glows around him. The Doctor stands, watching. Why is no one else affected by this horrible sound?

I clench my eyes shut again, pushing harder on my ears trying to drown out the noise, when it comes to an abrupt stop. I slowly pull my hands away and open my eyes to find John laying on the floor. His eyes are closed and he's still. He looks almost lifeless.

I then jump up from the ground and run to him, just to fall on my knees again. My hands find John's cheeks, "John?" I say quietly. I move my hands to his shoulders. "John? Wake up." I begin to shake his still body. Tears begin to form in my eyes. I look up to find the Doctor standing over us with his arms crossed. "What did you do? Why aren't you helping?" I almost scream at him. He did this. It's his fault, I should be actually screaming.

"Relax, he's fine. He'll wake up in a minute." He says casually, which only makes me more mad.

I look back down at John. I rest my head on his chest and begin a soft sob. Even if the Doctor is right and John is fine, I still can't stop the tears from toppling over. My hands clench around John's arms and I raise my head. I then whipe the tears from my eyes and stare at John. I stare at his beautiful face. He looks almost dead. That thought slowly welcomes back the tears.

Just then his eyes open wide. He catches his breath hard and sets up on his elbows. He looks at me and smiles wide, happiness across his face. "Hello!" He says.


End file.
